The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus including a dimming device and being used as a head mounted display (HMD), for example, or to an optical apparatus including a dimming device.
A display apparatus used as a head mounted display is publicly known based on Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-209144, for example. This display apparatus in the form of eyeglasses includes, on temples thereof, a reception unit configured to receive an image signal transmitted from an image information transmission source, a drive unit configured to decode the image signal received in the reception unit, a display unit configured to display an image obtained by decoding in the drive unit, and a power supply unit configured to supply power to the reception unit, the drive unit, and the display unit. The display unit includes a display including an image output device, an optical member, and a Lippman-Bragg volume hologram sheet.
Additionally, an imaging device is well known, which images the outside using a compact imaging device attached to eyeglasses.